muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Muppet King Arthur
Lips Hey everybody, Garrett took our trumpeter back off the cast list (see discussion below for more), though I agree with Michael that this is most likely Lips on panel three between Robin and the cow. This particular colorist has screwed up time and again, so I'm wondering if anybody here has a way of contacting James Silvani to find out whether or not he intended this to actually be Lips? What do other folks think? — Julian (talk) 23:15, August 26, 2010 (UTC) :I do hope no one thinks me objectionable for doing that. I just don't entirely agree that that's who it was meant to be, and I know that the Wiki tries to discourage submission of facts we don't know for certain to be true. Garrettk41 00:01, August 27, 2010 (UTC) ::I'm sending an e-mail to Silvani now. Hopefully I'll have an answer soon! — Joe (talk) 17:56, August 27, 2010 (UTC) :::Silvani tells me he already wrote to Julian, but he did say that the character in question is Lips. — Joe (talk) 20:28, August 27, 2010 (UTC) ::::Thanks Joe, for getting in touch with James; I should've left a note here after I decided to just send him an E-mail myself, but didn't find the time. Silvani was awesome in going through issues #2-4, pointing out characters we might've missed due to the color problem. I'm gonna add whatever we might be missing, once I've got more time on my hands. ::::And thanks Garrett, for making us go out and get the facts, rather than just go by what we think is true. You're correct in that we shouldn't just go on assumptions when there might be reason for doubt. I appreciate that. ::::James added that he can't disparage the colorist though, as they were both brought in last minute to play catch up. Swell guy! :) — Julian (talk) 21:39, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Just adding this little bit of information here, for it not to get lost. James told me in an E-mail: — Julian (talk) 15:33, September 1, 2010 (UTC) :::::So that WAS meant to be Lips. Okeydokey, then. I'm glad we were able to clarify that. Garrettk41 02:35, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Floyd I can't seem to find him. Whereabouts in the series does he appear? Garrettk41 02:31, August 20, 2010 (UTC) :He can be seen in issue #1, together with the Electric Mayhem on page 5, on page 15, in issue #2 in the crowd on page 1, and in issue #4 on the final panel. — Julian (talk) 10:38, August 20, 2010 (UTC) :PS: He's also on every cover A and B, right next to the word "Muppet" in the logo. Might be noteworthy, as we usually mention "cover only" appearances. Though, in this case he's actually part of the logo, so... I dunno. Should we divide the character appearances up per issue, or leave it as is? Opinions? — Julian (talk) 10:42, August 20, 2010 (UTC) ::Also, I added most of the characters that I could find to the "Additional Players" list, while I chose to ignore colorist Eric Cobain's incorrect choices for several of the background characters. And I'm sure there are still more characters to be found, if anyone's interested. — Julian (talk) 13:27, August 20, 2010 (UTC) :::I saw Lips on page five, panel three, sitting next to a Muppet cow. --Minor muppetz 18:42, August 20, 2010 (UTC) ::::Good find! — Julian (talk) 20:01, August 20, 2010 (UTC) :::::Thanks for the help, folks. I must say it's not often that Floyd is used as nothing more than an extra. Though I'm not sure I agree that that's Lips in that picture. Garrettk41 01:51, August 21, 2010 (UTC) I'm pretty confident that it's supposed to be Lips. The colorist just messed up, and he did so a lot! Just check out our trumpeter's eyes, which should be a solid color, of course. Speaking of color problems, I'd even guess that Dave Alvarez gave us Ernie and Big Bird in issue #1, page 6, panel 1. Though, I'm sure that in this case they weren't allowed to use proper colors; Roger Langridge had to change some of his work a couple of times already, whenever they caught him tryin' to sneak in a Sesame Street character. — Julian (talk) 12:57, August 21, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Just to clarify, I had seen the whole dream sequence in the beginning, with Janice recalling her days with the band. But unlike the others, Floyd didn't actually appear noticably on his own, and somehow I forgot that the band scene would count. Garrettk41 02:35, September 23, 2010 (UTC)